ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Human Hosts/Forms
Ultras have the power to merge with humans. These chosen individuals are then able to transform into their Ultra counterpart, generally through the use of a special item, a "transformation artifact." This is required due to the fact that Ultras in many continuities cannot survive long in Earth's atmosphere. However, this is not the only option open to the Ultras; like many Alien races in the series, they can take on human forms. Their methods of transformation back into their true forms are generally the same as those Ultras who have Human Hosts, but there are some instances which bring this into question. In the Ultraman Story 0 Manga, all Ultras are born with their own human forms. Traits Human Hosts and Ultras in Human form have certain traits that separate them from normal humans. Human Host Traits *'Resurrection.' Several times the host of an Ultra was a human who was recently killed or is dying. Generally the means of the human's death, generally heroic, is the reason the Ultra merges with the human. This act restores the individual to life. *'Transformation.' As previously stated, the host can transform into their Ultra counterpart, but generally, injuries do not seem to be shared between them unless the Ultra transforms back because he or she went over his or her time limit. In the case of Ultraman Max, his host was used to infect him with a disease that would normally have had no effect on his biology. *'Special Immunities.' The presence of the Ultra often gives the human special resistance to certain illnesses or bio-weapons. *'The Ability To Read Ultra Signs.' Ultra Hosts can read Ultra Signs, due to the presence of an Ultra in their bodies. Human Form Traits *'Sturdy bodies.' Ultras in human form have bodies similar to the bearers of the Ultraman Factor in the 2011 manga. *'Super-Human Senses.' Dan Moroboshi could see through objects using the same power he used in his Ultra Form of Ultra Seven. Mirai could see vast distances, even into space, and he could telpathically communicate with his other Ultra brothers. Both, and other Ultras in human form, had impressive reflexes, even into old age. *'Mental Abilities.' Ultras in human form still had the mental abilities of their true forms; this included telepathy for all, telekinesis/psychokinesis for the trained, and remote viewing. *'The Ability To Read Ultra Signs.' Like all Ultras, Ultras in human form can read Ultra signs. The Showa Era Hosts And Forms *Ultraman: U Hayata.jpg|Shin Hayata (Susumu Kurobe) *Ultra Seven: Ultrsvn Dn.jpg|Dan Moroboshi *Ultraman Jack: Hideki Go.jpeg|Hideki Go *Ultraman Ace: Ultrmn ace Seiji.png|Ace's male human host, Seiji Hokuto Ultrmn Ac Yk Mnm.jpg|Ace's female human host, Yuuko Minami *Ultraman Taro: Ultrmn Tr Kotaro.jpg| Kotaro Higashi *Ultraman Leo : Gen Ohto.jpg|Gen Ohtori *Ultraman 80: Ultrmn 80 Taksh Ymto.JPG|Takeshi Yamato *Ultraman Jonias: Choichiro Pose.jpg|Choichiro Hikari The Heisei Era Hosts And Forms *Heisei Ultraseven Kazamori masaki.jpg|Masaki Kazimori Ultr Svn X Jn.JPG|Jin Ultraseven X *Ultraman Great: Ultrmn Grt Jck Shnd.png|Jack Shindo (Dore Kraus) *Ultraman Powered: Kai Kenichi.png|Kenichi Kai (Kane Kosugi) *Ultraman Neos: G.K.png|Genki Kagura *Ultraseven 21: Ultra Seven 21 did not have a fixed human form; shown below are the forms he used. syoujo.jpg|The Mysterious girl in Ep.2 13377.jpg|Shin Kenmochi (Episode 4) shown.jpg|Sean in Episode 6. usami.jpg|Usami in Ep. 8 *Ultraman Zearth: Ultrmn Zrth hmn gs.jpg|Katsuto Asahi *Ultraman Tiga: Dag.jpg|Daigo Madoka Madoka Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa Madoka Amui.jpg|Amui *Ultraman Dyna: Shin asuka go.png|Shin Asuka *Ultraman Gaia: Gamu Takayama (clearer pic).jpg|Gamu Takayama *Ultraman Agul: Fujimiya.jpeg|Hiroya Fujimiya *Ultraman Nice: Yumeboshi ginga.jpg|Ginga Yumeboshi *Ultraman Cosmos: Csms.jpg|Musashi Haruno *Ultraman Justice: Ultrmn Jstc Jl.jpg|Julie *Ultraman the Next, Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Noa: Shunichi Maki.jpg|The first Deunamist, Shunichi Maki Nexus himeya.png|The second Deunamist, Jun Himeya Ren Senjyu.jpg|The third Deunamist,Ren Senjyu Imagnagie.jpg|The fourth Deunamist, Nagi Saijyo. Klopyt.jpg|The last Deunamist, Kazuki Komon *Ultraman Max: Ultrmn Mx Kt Tm.png|Kaito Touma *Ultraman Mebius: Hibimo Niria.jpg|Mirai Hibino *Ultraman Hikari: Ultraman hikari kazuya serizawa.png|Kazuya Serizawa *Ultraman Zero: 9-9-1 Ran.jpg|Ran DAIGO - Nozomu Taiga.jpg|Nozomu Taiga *Ultraman Ginga: Hikaru Raido.jpg|Hikaru Raido *Ultraman Victory: Shou_1.jpg|Shou *Ultraman X: TAKAHASHI_KENSUKE.jpg|Daichi Ozora *Ultraman Orb: Ultraman_Orb_tranformation_device.png|Gai Kurenai The Evil Human Hosts And Forms *Evil Tiga: Ultrmn Tg Evl Tg.png|Keigo Masaki *Kamila: Kamila human spark lens.jpg *Darramb: Darramb host.png *Hudra HudraHumanForm.jpg *Dark Faust: Riko Saida.jpg|Riko Saida *Dark Mephisto: Mizorogi Shinya.jpg|Shinya Mizorogi *Dark Mephisto Zwei: Hiroyuki Misawa san.jpg|Hiroyuki Misawa *Dark Zagi: Ishibori.jpg|Mitsuhiko Ishibori The Human Hosts And Forms In Ultra Manga *Zoffy (Story 0): Zoffy Story0 Human Form.jpg *Ultraseven (Story 0): Seven_HumanForm_Story0.jpg *Ultraman (Story 0)>: Ultraman_Story0_HumanForm.jpg *Ultraman Jack (Story 0): Jack_Story0_HumanForm.jpg *Arufon'nu: Arufon'nu_HumanForm.jpg *Rutia: Rutia_Story0_Human_Form.jpg *Ultraman Ace: Ace_HumanForm.jpg| *Leo (Story 0) Leo_Story0_Human_Form.jpg *Astra (Story 0) Astra_Story0_Human_Form.jpg *Ars: Ars_Story0_Human_Form.jpg *Drew: Drew_Stroy0_Human_Form.jpg *Taro: Taro_HumanForm_Manga.jpg *Daigo Madoka: Daigo_TigaManga.jpg Trivia * The relationship between host and Ultra varies. Sometimes, they are treated as separate beings, controlling their own bodies; other times, the Ultra form is controlled by the human mind, even if the Ultra is a separate being. ** Ultraman Zero is the first instance of the Ultra's mind controlling the human body. Category:Ultra Powers Category:Abilities Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts